cry_of_fearfandomcom-20200214-history
David Leatherhoff
David Leatherhoff is the protagonist in Afraid of Monsters and the Director's Cut who is addicted to a mysterious painkiller being mailed to him by an unknown company. Appearance David appears to be a young man, wearing a black hoodie with white stripes on the arms. The white text on his hoodie reads EA 45, the text on the bottom, which is almost unreadable, says "Afraid of Monsters". David also has matching pants, with a stripe down the sides, from the pockets to his ankles. David is never seen wearing the actual hood. David has black sneakers on, appears to have a scar under his eye and very scraggly brown hair. Background Not much is known about David's life before the events of Afraid of Monsters, but it is known that he was addicted to drugs. At one point David is being mailed/generally delivered Interfectum painkillers from a mysterious company, possibly to help him get off of his addiction, however in the process he became addicted to the painkillers and abused them, leading him to hallucinate about being trapped in a world filled with nightmarish monsters. Story He decides to go to the hospital, though he goes into the bathroom and finds a bottle of painkillers, he tries to resist taking them but can't bring himself to stopping, believing that they are his only source of help. He overdoses and collapses onto the floor, going into an hallucination. This is where Afraid of Monsters begin. After fighting through a monster-infested hospital, sewer, city, and forest, occasionally dipping into his horrifically twisted psyche, David's hellish journey can have four separate outcomes; first, he realizes the so-called "monsters" he's been gunning down were innocent people and animals and along. He only realizes this after awaking in a house splattered with corpses whilst police sirens blare outside. Fate Afraid of Monsters In the original version of afraid of monsters, after David fights through the monsters, he enters his final hallucination which so happens to be his path to heaven (likely as the level is named "heaven"), after going fighting through his worst nightmare he finally reaches his path to the light that will have him escape his nightmare. It then tunes back to the Markland Hospital in the bathroom stall where the game started with David was passed out from overdosing on the pain killers, which reveals that everything that happened in Afraid of Monsters was just a dying dream, conjured by the failing synapses of his dying brain. It could be suggested that David's dream was nothing more but him fighting what he feared and made his escape from darkness into light that would lead to his freedom. Four doctors are in the room, with one of them trying to revive him, unfortunately they fail and David dies from his overdose, ending his misery of addiction. Director's Cut In the director's cut version of the game, David's fate depends on what path he takes. 'Bad Ending - '''When he reaches the hallucination that will lead him to the path of escaping his nightmare, he will wake up in the house that he found in the middle of forest earlier with police sirens right outside the house, after he gets a hold of his surroundings he finds himself surrounded by dead bodies, a confused David walks outside to face the police and hands himself over. When brought in for questioning it is revealed that all this time when he was in his nightmare, he was in reality going on a rampage and murdered twenty seven innocent people, when in his mind he saw them nothing more as the monsters he had feared and killed them in a matter of self defense. A devastated David explains everything that he remembers with no memory what so ever of murdering the people. Due to his story not adding up, he is placed into a padded cell until further notice. An officer who is reading the newspaper about what had happened, goes to check on David only to find his lifeless corpse hung, revealing that he killed himself out of guilt for what he had done. The bad ending is actually 3 separate endings that tie into each other to create a narrative about David's fate. You have to see all 3 of the bad endings to get the code for the good ending (or cheat and find it on the internet). After the ambush at the train station, you will meet a branching path. The first ending, in which it is revealed that David murdered the innocent people is unlocked by turning left at the split path. The second ending, set during David's interview following his arrest is unlocked by turning right at the split path. The third and final part of the story is unlocked by turning right. When you see enemies come out of some windows, on an elevated walkway with wooden beams, go through the windows to find a hidden key. Then return back to the junction, and turn left. Entering the alley bar will then unlock the final part of the bad ending, where you see David commit suicide. '''Good Ending -' When he reaches the hallucination that will lead him to the path of escaping his nightmare, instead of taking the following path, he comes across a door with a code of numbers. After inputting the code "FORGIVE ME" (possibly corresponding to the people that he killed in reality) the door unlocks and he heads into the path that leads to the source of his nightmare. He enters a twisted version of the Markland Hospital, consisting of hallways set up in various angles. Climbing his way through, he goes through another nightmare zone, where he finds a house with a painting showing him how to escape. On the table, there is a note, saying that "mother always pointed at things she wanted him to destroy", and the said painting points at the ceiling. After cutting a hole in the ceiling, he climbs up to find an old attic. After killing a twitcher, he walks into a corridor with a mirror at the end and a note on the floor reading "No not the innocent, the enemy!". Noticeably the mirror does not contain his reflection, when he realizes this, a figure walks out of the mirror, this figure appears to be a rotten version of himself, with hollow eyes, a bloodied face, with pale skin and in a corpse-like position with its arms crossed to its shoulders. As the apparition walks towards David, he tries to fend it off by shooting at it, however this only leads him to damaging himself. Knowing that he can't fight his own reflection, he runs for his life whilst being chased, he eventually falls into a well. Upon getting out he finds himself in a strange room with a mirror in which the creature appears again. He grabs a spear on a table next to him and uses it to defend himself against the source of his nightmare, upon stabbing the creature with the spear, David himself receives no damage this time. After a long fight with the creature launching lightning at David, pulling an axe out of it's own body in order to use it against him and setting itself on fire, David finally manages to fully pierce his disfigured reflection to death and it collapses, leaving David to finally be released from his own nightmare. It then turns over to Markland Hospital with David on a patient bed with three doctors surrounding him trying to save him from his overdose, he flat lines at first but a pulse returns with him barely surviving. This is the only ending where David is alive. It doesn't matter which of the 3 available paths you take to unlock this ending. You can enter the code in any of the Heaven levels. Trivia * In the secret ending of Cry of Fear (which is non-canonical with the whole story), Simon (the protagonist of CoF) is run over by a very stoned David, prior to being addicted. David slams his van into Simon in a crash, revealing how Simon was crippled. David runs away from Simon, presumably because he didn't want to get in trouble with the police. ** It is believed from there (by fans) that after the crash, David saw what he had done and went to Markland Hospital to get help, this is the turning point where he decides to get off of drugs and so got the prescription of the painkillers, which he would take out of desperation to get off of his drug addiction so he won't repeat another incident like he did to Simon. *** This would also explain why in road scene when David is driving into the forest the words "FORGIVE ME" appear. David pleading forgiveness that he is driving whilst on addicted to a drug. ** A theory from fans leads to the idea that the Wheelchair Twitcher is actually a manifestation of Simon, due to the fact that in one of the endings in Cry of Fear, Simon is sent to an insane asylum. In one point in Afraid of Monsters, David runs into an insane asylum, and meets a man in a wheelchair. *** It is also worth noting that the wheelchair that Simon sits in, is actually the same model and uses the same textures as the wheelchair that the twitcher itself sits in. * Although it may not be cannon, in the Cry of Fear custom campaign "Halloween Collab" it is shown that Doctor Purnell treated David as a patient, advising him to cut down on the pills. * David's axe and hoodie are also usable items in Cry of Fear. * The EA 45 on David's hoodie stands for "Emma + Andreas Forever", Andreas being the creator of the game and Emma being his girlfriend. *David is very similar to the protagonist of Cry of Fear, Simon. Both are troubled young men with psychosis (David's psychosis is mild, made severe through drugs whilst Simon's mild psychosis is made severe through depression), wear a colorless hoodie and finger-less gloves, and fight Twitchers and other hostile abominations in their minds. * David's corpse appears in the Half-Life 2 mod, Grey, as an Easter Egg. * David Leatherhoff appears in the Afraid of Monsters conversion in Sven Co-op, another acclaimed Half-Life mod. On the main server, the owner, Cocyx the Skeleton, gives himself a bastardized David model and harasses the players by playing sound-clips, turning off the power, jumpscaring and killing them, etc. * Although it cannot be seen, in the third ending as David's lifeless corpse is hung in his padded cell, his face has been disfigured to have his eyes gouged out and mouth has been stitched to say the words "DEAD". Whether this was intentional or just used as a placeholder is unknown, although as the team needed to create the model to depict David's suicide, it is most likely that these were left in as an easter egg for the game's fans. Category:Characters